September 23, 2014 Main Event results
The September 23, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was shown live on the WWE Network at the Verizon Arena in Little Rock, Arkansas on September 23, 2014. Summary In the wake of Night of Champions, Dean Ambrose rocked the "Most Must-See Talk Show in WWE," Mark Henry held America to task and Divas Champion AJ Lee made a painful statement to former Champion Paige. Adam Rose and The Bunny opted to kick things off on WWE Network, joining the WWE Main Event announce team as Titus O’Neil & Heath Slater battled Los Matadores. And when Rose and the Exotic Express started dancing, the distraction allowed Diego and Fernando to triumph with a high crossbody. Then as the dust cleared, El Torito and the Express engaged in a post-match dance party of their own. In a prepared statement that would ultimately bring Big Show to the ring in support of his friend, Mark Henry refused to apologize to America for losing a second time to Rusev on Raw. Instead, he made it clear that he blamed the WWE Universe, saying they goaded him into the rematch when he was already hurt. Though he professed his love for his country, he also stated that America's winning obsession didn't seem to take into account those who tried their hardest and still lost. In response, Big Show promised his "brother from another mother" that he would knock out Rusev Friday night on SmackDown. With Divas Champion AJ Lee joining the WWE Main Event announce team, Paige overcame “Total Diva” Naomi with a little help from the ropes. But before the smoke could clear, AJ decided to make a statement and attacked her English adversary with the title. After attempting to put a positive spin on his Raw loss to Jack Swagger by poking fun at Kofi Kingston prior to their match, Bo Dallas received his second loss in 24 hours, thanks to The Wildcat's Trouble in Paradise. The Miz began his controversial talk show in a passive-aggressive uproar over losing over his newly captioned Intercontinental Title back to Dolph Ziggler on Raw. However, when Dean Ambrose expressed his hope that the “Moneymaker” didn't feel “cheated” over the simple answers he was providing in their interview – as to what happened after Seth Rollins injured him and how he escaped the locked room the night before on Raw – the word itself triggered a tantrum by The Awesome One. In response, the unhinged Ambrose let loose, unleashing an assault on both Miz and “Damien Mizdow” that culminated in Dirty Deeds on the host. Results ; ; *Dark match: Tyler Breeze defeated ??? *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) defeated Heath Slater & Titus O'Neil (1:35) *Paige defeated Naomi (3:10) *Kofi Kingston defeated Bo Dallas (2:20) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-23-14 ME 1.jpg 9-23-14 ME 2.jpg 9-23-14 ME 3.jpg 9-23-14 ME 4.jpg 9-23-14 ME 5.jpg 9-23-14 ME 6.jpg 9-23-14 ME 7.jpg 9-23-14 ME 8.jpg 9-23-14 ME 9.jpg 9-23-14 ME 10.jpg 9-23-14 ME 11.jpg 9-23-14 ME 12.jpg 9-23-14 ME 13.jpg 9-23-14 ME 14.jpg 9-23-14 ME 15.jpg 9-23-14 ME 16.jpg 9-23-14 ME 17.jpg 9-23-14 ME 18.jpg 9-23-14 ME 19.jpg 9-23-14 ME 20.jpg 9-23-14 ME 21.jpg 9-23-14 ME 22.jpg 9-23-14 ME 23.jpg 9-23-14 ME 24.jpg 9-23-14 ME 25.jpg 9-23-14 ME 26.jpg 9-23-14 ME 27.jpg 9-23-14 ME 28.jpg 9-23-14 ME 29.jpg 9-23-14 ME 30.jpg 9-23-14 ME 31.jpg 9-23-14 ME 32.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #104 results * Main Event #104 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events